lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Portrait of Another World
HE |image1 = PortraitofAnotherWorldCloseUp.png |death = yes|status = yes}} "This portrait captures a moment. It is what we must lose." - Abnormality Log Portrait of Another World (O-09-91) is a HE tool Abnormality in the form of a tall empty canvas, which is held by a black metallic ornamented support. It is dusty and start empty at the beginning of each day. Information Ability: Portrait of Another World's ability is a single use, which makes the employee using it be marked and painted on the Abnormality. The status mark consist in a circular gray face of hollow eyes and mouth, with black substance dripping from them. These float above the marked employees, who will be also covered in smoke or dust. The first-marked employee, the one who is painted in the canvas, will transfer any Damage taken from any source to a second-marked employee in the facility at a 1.5x increase. (However, this transfer will not work if the second-marked employee is inside Shelter from the 27th of March and the first-marked will retain the damage instead). The defenses still act on the damage transferred. When the second marked employee dies, the mark will move to another employee. After employees keep dying by the transferred damage or the damage transferred accumulates to 100, the portrait of the agent on the canvas will change to one that features a mask and a second change will feature what appears to be employees around a black tree. Depending on the portrait's appearance, the transferred damage will be increased to 2.0x at change one or 2.5x at change two. If there are no more agents to be marked, the first marked employee will die and the paint will disappear. If the first marked employee dies by another source except by the portrait (other Insta-death effects), the portrait will go blank and can be used again. If another employee tries to use the portrait when there is already a marked employee, the originally marked employee will melt and die, and the new employee using it will be painted and marked instead. If the currently marked employee interacts with it, nothing will occur, however it still counts as a use. Basic Information: Portrait of Another World's basic information takes 2 use to unlock, the information gained is: * Name of the Abnormality * Subject Classification * Risk Level ( HE) * Portrait * Type of Abnormality (Single use) Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Log and Method Trivia * Portrait of Another World is the first Abnormality to use a transference of damage ability. * When the marked agent is melting, one visible open hand can be seen, in the middle to the end process, for a few moments. * Portrait of Another World could be a reference to the novel "The Picture of Dorian Gray" by Oscar Wilde. * Portrait of Another World could also be a reference to the game "Layers of Fear" by Bloober Team. Gallery PortraitofAnotherWorldContainment.png|Portrait of Another World's containment PortraitofAnotherWorldOnUse.png|Portrait of Another World on use PortraitofAnotherWorldStatusMark.png|The mark PortraitofAnotherWorldMelting.png|The employee melting by the portrait PortraitofAnotherWorldDeadEmployee.png|The remains of the dead employee PortraitofAnotherWorldMelting.gif|Animated PortraitofAnotherWorldState1.png|Blank Portrait PortraitofAnotherWorldState2.png|Portrait with a painted agent, wearing a mask PortraitofAnotherWorldState3.png|Last picture after different killings PortraitofAnotherWorldDetailsUnlocked.png|Portrait of Another World unlocked Details Category:Original Category:Tool Category:HE Category:Abnormalities